Of Promises, Trees, and Caves
by The Halfling of the Shire
Summary: The unfinished tale of Legolas and Gimli. Legolas promises to visit the caves that have captured Gimli's interest if he in return will visit the forest of Fangorn with Legolas. Next chapter has been posted! Please R&R!
1. Introduction

Of Promises, Trees and Caves: The Unfinished tale of Legolas and Gimli

**Of Promises, Trees and Caves: The Unfinished tale of Legolas and Gimli**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Tolkien's creations such as Legolas, Gimli, Treebeard, Quickbeam, and other characters mentioned, including the fellowship. I might make mention of trees that you might not recognize, but I will specify if they are my own in the disclaimer above the specific chapter.

**Warnings: **none, except that if you don't enjoy friendship, honest teasing or Elvish this is not for you. But I doubt it. I recommend that the reader have read the Lord of the Rings trilogy and finished it before reading this or it will spoil the ending at a drastic measure. I did not change the ending, and I actually start the introduction with an actual quote from the book. I do not approve of any unclean language or improper content and the only reason I would rate a fic T would be because of action. This is rated K.

**Author's note: **The Fellowship members are underlined to specify. Remember, Boromir is not a part of the fellowship any more, which is why only eight members are mentioned below.

**Introduction - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Come, Gimli!" said Legolas. "Now by Fangorn's leave I will visit the deep places of the Entwood and see such trees as are nowhere else to be found in Middle-Earth. You shall come with me and keep your word; and thus we will journey on together to our own lands in Mirkwood and beyond."

And so ended the Fellowship of the Ring. Elessar married the lady Arwen Undomiel and assumed kingship over Gondor and the North, Gandalf the White, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins sailed into the West with Lord Elrond the Half-Elven, Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel, Samwise Gamgee went back to Hobbiton and became mayor, married Rosie Cotton and had 13 children, Peregrin Took became the Took and Thain, and Meriadoc Brandybuck became the master of Buckland.

But the tale of Legolas and Gimli, their travels through Fangorn, Mirkwood, the mountains, the glittering caves of and their final voyage into the West has been left untold.

**Until Today**


	2. Chapter 1: The West Winds' Call

Of Promises, Trees and Caves: the Unfinished Tale of Legolas and Gimli

**Of Promises, Trees and Caves: the Unfinished Tale of Legolas and Gimli**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Tolkien's creations such as Legolas, Gimli, Treebeard, Quickbeam, and other characters mentioned. I might make mention of trees that you might not recognize, but I will specify if they are my own in the disclaimer above the specific chapter. I also do not own some of the dialogue.

**Warnings:** I recommend that the reader have read the Lord of the Rings trilogy and finished it before reading this or _it will spoil the ending_ at a drastic measure. I did not change the ending, and I actually start the introduction with an actual quote from the book. I do not approve of any unclean language or improper content and the only reason I would rate a fic T would be because of action. This is rated K.

**- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**

**Chapter 1: The West Winds' Call**

The company disappeared form sight, the sound of hoof beats lost in the dense woods. Not even the farsighted Elf could see them any longer. A fat dwarf, with a long, bushy beard and narrowed eyes stood next to him. Treebeard bent (as much as an Ent can) lightly forward in a bow and welcomed the companions to Fangorn Forest. "Welcome….." he said slowly. "You may walk about in my forest to your pleasure, but I ask that you do not draw your bow, master Elf, nor your ax, master dwarf."

"I vow that my arrows shall not touch the string." promised the Elf. He was tall and fiar, a handsome prince of Mirkwood. His eye was keen and posture erect, he looked young and yet wise from many years of breath.

"My ax shall not swing on branch or bough" the dwarf said. He was broad and short of stature, but strength was in his hand, might was in his arm, courage was in his heart and fire was in his eyes. The only thing similar about these two unlikely companions was that they both wore grey elven cloaks, attached by a small pin alike to that of a leaf. It's pure beauty glistened in the afternoon sun.

"Thank you," Treebeard replied. "You are free to go about in my forest as you wish, and will you not drink a draught with me before I leave you?" the old Ent asked. "I'd be delighted!" The Elf exclaimed. "To taste the draught of a tree-herder would be of greater honor to me than many. Come, Gimli, drink with me." But the dwarf was somewhat reluctant to drink it. After some consideration, however, he tasted it just the same. The sweetness of the earth was captivated in the beverage, and he quickly drained his bowl.

"Well, Legolas," he said finally, his voice cheerful and yet slightly gruff. "Shall we journey through Fangorn and beyond?" "And beyond!" the Elf replied. He thanked Treebeard and then sprinted towards the trees calling "Come on, master dwarf! While we're still young!"

So Gimli took off after him, huffing and puffing all the way. "I'm dangerous over short distances," he reminded his friend. "But if we are to enjoy the scenery, perhaps we should slow down?" Legolas stopped, still several yards ahead of Gimli.

"Alright, so be it, Gimli, son of Gloin. I shall walk with thee. Perchance we shall better enjoy Fangorn is we tread under its fair branches at a slower pace."

So the dwarf caught up to him and they walked along the rich soil, Gimli crunching the leaves beneath his heavy boots, and Legolas silently treading along the soft earth, hardly leaving the sound of a footfall. A fair wind from the West blew across their faces, its warm breath caressing the trees' branches and leaves with an air of beauty.

Unconsciously, Gimli grasped the handle of his ax. He turned around suddenly to look behind him. "Come friend," Legolas said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Pay no heed to the West Winds' call." "What is to the West that should have reason to beckon me?" Gimli replied rather defensively. He turned to his companion, noticing that he had stopped walking and he had closed his eyes.

"Well?" the dwarf asked. "What is it?"

But the Elf remained standing. After a pause he whispered "The Sea."


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Bregalad

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but the ninelm tree is mine

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but the **_**ninelm**_** tree is mine.**

**Thanks to King Caspian the Seafarer for helping me edit and with the Elvish. **

_**May the Lion speak peace to you and guide you**_

"What?" the dwarf asked. "I smell the Sea," Legolas said, his eyes still closed. "It calls to me." He opened his eyes and looked at his companion. "Soon I must leave Middle Earth. But," he said, seeing the worried look on Gimli's face "not for a while yet. I shall still remain here until my time. Walk with me now."

They continued, but Gimli could not help but notice that Legolas nervously fingered a necklace under his tunic. He clearly was not looking ahead of him but staring into nothingness, thinking. Listening.

The tall Elf walked straight into a tree branch, knocking him backward.

Gimli began to chuckle. '"Heed not the West Winds' call!"' he mimicked the Elf, still laughing. "A far sighted Elf walks right into a tree in broad day light! A hee hee!" "'Tis not funny, master dwarf," Legolas said, eyeing him with a fake look of disapproval.

"Well I thought it was!" replied Gimli, still full of merriment and laughter. He shook his head. Legolas merely turned his head aside and ignored him. "Ai, look, Gimli!" he called, sprinting farther up the path. The dwarf came huffing and puffing behind him. "What is it, Legolas?" he asked, and then he saw it.

"What in _Eru's_ name is this doing here?" the Elven prince asked. For right in the middle of the path stood a great tree.

"A path-weaver would have gone around it, not…under it? Or through it?" the Elf said, questioningly, walking around the tree to inspect it. Suddenly the tree turned and looked him in the eye. "The Elf!" it exclaimed "and… the dwarf!" "An Ent," breathed Legolas, allowing a sigh of relief to escape his lips. "_Mae govannen, mellon_," he said. "I am Legolas son of Thranduil, and this is Gimli son of Gloin. We come, by Fangorn's leave to visit this place and marvel over its wonders."

The Ent became very excited. "One of the Fair Folk has not come to Fangorn in many years and your presence is indeed most welcome," he exclaimed. "My Elvish name is Bregalad, but I am called "Quickbeam", for Treebeard thinks that I am too hasty. I'm sorry that I stood in your path," he added "but Treebeard mentioned that two travelers were going to journey through the Entwood and I have not met many creatures other than Halflings, trees and orcs." He spat at the foul name.

"Ah, _yrch_!" Legolas nodded his head.

"But when he mentioned that the travelers were an Elf and a dwarf I knew that I must meet you. The Elves long ago awoke the Ents and taught them to speak, but alas, many have as of late fallen asleep. I had hoped that, perhaps one of the fair folk still possessed the power to awaken them once more?' he asked.

"I do not know, _mellon Bregalad_," replied Legolas. "I am willing to try but I doubt that I can awaken them."

"What would Gandalf say?" Gimli grumbled. What would Treebeard say?" and he followed along behind them, mumbling "What would anybody say?"

Quickbeam lead them to a grove of rowen trees and presented Legolas to them. The Elf walked up and put his hand on the trunk of a strong tree. "What is it called?" he asked the Ent. "That is a _malloninelm_, or, a _ninelm_ tree. It is a strong tree and it never loses its leaves in winter."

The Elf turned to the tree and whispered "_Lasto! Kaima il! Kuile_." He stood silently, the breeze blowing his hair softly, and he closed his eyes. "_Kuile…_"He whispered again. He turned to Quickbeam. "Alas, I cannot wake him," he said. "I can, however speak to him, although he will not reply. He listens but will not answer. Those that have not fallen asleep speak in reply and they are content as they are, for Fangorn is good to them and they are glad."

"Thank you," Quickbeam said, the disappointment revealed in his eyes. "And now I shall let you go your way. I am glad to have met you." And he turned and led them back to the path and said "This road does not go far into the forest of Fangorn, for travelers are very rare in these latter says. Stay true to the tree's guidance, and you shall not go astray. Farewell." And the companions went about on their way.

The Ent smiled as he watched them go, and a tear ran down his gnarly face. And graciously, and yet in disappointment, he glanced back at the _malloninelm _and sighed. He turned back to the path, but the Elf and dwarf had gone out of sight.

_Mae govannen, mellon_: greetings, friend

_Yrch: Orc(s)_

_Mellon: Friend_

_Lasto! Kaima il! Kuile_.: Listen! Sleep not! Awake.

_Kuile: Awake!_

_**Thanks for reviewing, everybody! **_


End file.
